Teenagers (SCHOOL LIFE)
by thehunhan
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang murid pindahan baru yang membenci Luhan, sebenarnya apa alasan Sehun?


TEENAGERS (SCHOOL LIFE)

CHAPTER 1

Author : thehunhan

Cast : EXO member, Go Namsoon (Lee Jongsuk), Park Heungsoo (Kim Woobin), etc.

Genre : Schoollife, Romance, Yaoi

Rate : T

Length : Chapter

Foreword : ini fanfic pertama author jadi maaf kalo ceritanya masih berantakan disana-sini, tolong dikomen kalo ada yang salah dan typo, oh iya cerita ini terinspirasi sama drama school 2013 tenang ceritanya ga akan sama persis 100% kok, oh iya disini ceritanya namsoon dan heungsoo udah jadi guru, entar anak-anak 2-2 yang jaman angkatannya heungsoo namsoon juga bakal muncul, anyway silahkan dibaca ceritanya maaf bacot kalo mau ngasih saran atau sekedar ngobrol doang silahkan mention godblessxun di twitter

"Jadi, siapa namamu tadi? Oh apa?"

"Oh Sehun seosangnim, Oh Sehun,"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menyebutkan namanya tapi seosangnim didepannya ini sepertinya pelupa akut.

"Ah, ige Oh Sehun pindahan dari Cina, dari Four East High School benar?"

"Ne seosangnim,"

"Kau masuk ke kelas 2-2, sebentar aku panggilkan homeroom teacher mu dulu,"

Seosangnim yang Sehun tidak tahu siapa namanya itu keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali dengan membawa seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dengan mata yang tajam.

"Nah, Sehun ini homeroom teacher mu, Park Heungsoo ini murid baru di kelas 2-2 tolong anatrkan dia ke kelas sekarang sudah waktunya jam pertama dimulai kan? Kau kan juga mengisi pelajaran Sastra Korea kan di kelas 2-2, sekalian perkenalkan dia dan jangan lupa untuk semester baru yang dimulai pimpin kelasmu dengan baik, jangan lupa tunjuk ketua kelas dan wakil kelas yang baru untuk semester ini,"

"Ya! Go Namsoon, cerewet sekali,"

"Ya neo! Sudah diberi tau juga bukannya terima kasih, awas kau di rumah nanti,"

Baru saja Heungsoo akan menjawab tapi terpotong oleh perkataan Sehun.

"Heungsoo seosangnim lebih baik kita segera ke kelas, ne?"

"Ah ne, Go Namsoon kita lanjutkan itu nanti,"

"Terserah," jawab seosangnim yang ternyata bernama Go Namsoon itu sambil mehrong kearah Heungsoo.

"_Aigoo seosangnim ini seperti anak kecil saja"_ ucap Sehun yang tentunya dalam hati

Heungsoo berjalan di depan sehun mereka menuju ke lantai dua tempat dimana kelas 2-2 berada, setelah melewati beberapa kelas akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu gerbang neraka kelas 2-2, for your information kelas 2-2 ini dari dulu memiliki reputasi yang sangat amat kurang baik, walaupun tiap tahun muridnya berganti tetap saja kelas ini yang akan selalu bermaslah, selalu berisik, selalu terendah nilainya setiap ulangan dan selalu-selalu lainnya dalam hal negative. Apakah tahun ini akan tetap seperti itu atau tidak author juga tidak tau, bagaimana menurut readers?

SEHUN POV

Begitu aku masuk kedalam aku baru menyadari bahwa kelas ini sangat amat berisik sekali, murid murid kelas ini masih bermain cekakak cekikikan bahkan ada yang berdandan padahal bel dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai.

_"aigoo, kesan pertama yang buruk"_

"YA! DIAM!"

Aduh, Heungsoo seosangnim mengagetkanku saja, tapi tentu saja murid murid kelas ini langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Nah, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi homeroom teacher kelas 2-2, kalian mengerti? Ah, dan ini Oh Sehun murid pindahan dari cina,"

Sehun dapat mendengar dengan jelas murid murid kelas itu mengatakan kalimat seperti :

"Pindahan, wae? Apakah dia memiliki masalah di sekolahnya yang lama?" jangan sok tau.

"Jangan jangan dia anggota gang seperti Jongin," siapa itu Jongin?

"ih jangan dekat dekat dengannya ah," siapa juga yang ingin dekat denganmu

Dan sebagainya…

"Ah, Sehun coba perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Annyeonghaseyo jeonun Oh Sehun imnida, bangapseumnida aku pindahan dari Four East high school,"

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ke kelas dan ah! Sangat menarik kenapa orang yang paling kuhindari di dunia juga ada di kelas ini, padahal aku jauh jauh pindah ke korea untuk menjauhinya, cih.

"Nah, Sehun silahkan duduk dibelakang Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun angkat tanganmu,"

Seseorang dengan eyeliner yang tebal mengangkat tangannya, tapi ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu, kenapa aku harus duduk disamping orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini sih.

"Baiklah sebelumnya karena ini semester baru, maka kita harus memilih ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas yang baru, siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri,"

Tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan, sampai akhirnya ada anak perempuan berkacamata dengan muka yang terlihat pintar mengacungkan tangannya dengan angkuh, aku mencoba melihat nametagnya, oh namanya Park Jiyeon.

"Oke, Park Jiyeon, siapa lagi?"

"Ah seosangnim, bagaimana dengan Luhan? Semester kemarin dia juga menjadi ketua kelas," ujar anak yang bernama Choi Minki, tunggu dulu apakah dia laki laki? Tidak mungkin wajahnya sangat feminim seperti perempuan, tapi dia mengenakan seragam laki laki, well whatever.

"Baiklah Luhan, apa kau bersedia?"

"N-ne seosangnim," cih kenapa kau menjawabnya begitu ragu Xi Luhan, aku memperrhatikan wajah Luhan yang begitu pucat semenjak aku masuk kekelas ini.

"Baiklah yang memilih Luhan angkat tangan,"

"Ada 15 orang,"

"Yang memilih Park Jiyeon angkat tangan,"

"Kenapa hanya ada 15 orang, siapa yang belum mengangkat tangan?"

"Seosangnim, Jongin dan Sehun belum mengangkat tangan," siapa yang bicara itu, menyebalkan, ternyata Lee Jieun untung saja dia perempuan kalau bukan setelah ini akan kuhajar dia.

"Jongin siapa yang kaupilih?"

"Apakah harus kujawab," aku yakin sekali anak yang bernama Jongin ini adalah pencari masalah

"Apakah kau ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah?" jawab Heungsoo seosangnim matanya sudah menatap tajam kearah jongin.

"Santai seosangnim santai, rileks oke, baiklah aku memilih umm.. Luhan,"

"Dan Sehun siapa yang kau pilih Jiyeon atau Luhan?"

"Xi Luhan," tidakkah kau dengar itu Luhan? aku memilihmu, aku masih mengingat namamu apa kau tau, apa kau masih mengingatku hah? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?

"Baiklah berarti yang menjadi ketua kelas adalah Xi Luhan dan yang menjadi wakil ketua kelas Park Jiyeon, nanti setelah istirahat pertama tolong kalian ke ruang guru dulu, baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran sastra korea hari ini kita akan membahas puisi,"

[ Skip pelajaran]

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG

Akhirnya istirahat juga aku sudah bosan dengan pelajran sastra korea ini lebih baik aku tidur saja dirumah atau bermain PS, bermain PS hhhhh.. tiba tiba aku teringat Luhan, andwae untuk apa mengingat sampah bernama Luhan itu buang-buang waktu saja.

"Wu Shixun," ah, siapa lagi yang memanggilku dengan nama cina yang konyol itu kecuali Luhan.

"Wae? Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengenalku," ujarku dengan tegas

"Shixun," Luhan menggenggam erat ujung jas seragam ku

"Aku bilang jangan bersikap seolah kau mengenalku, apa kau tidak mengerti?" aku menepis genggamannya dengan kasar.

"Ah, Xi Luhan, Heungsoo seosangnim memanggil kau dan aku untuk ke ruang guru," untung saja Jiyeon datang

"Ah, ne Jiyeon-sshi kajja," ucap Luhan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Bagaiman dia masih bias tersenyum setelah semua yang terajadi benar-benar acting yang memuakkan, Xi Luhan memang benar benar makhluk yang paling menjijikkan di dunia ini.

Sudahlah aku mau makan saja ke kafetaria.

"Ah, Sehun-sshi mari makan bersama kami," ajak Byun Baekhyun dengan teman-temannya yang bermuka konyol.

Aku tidak menjawab ajakan Baekhyun dan malah duduk di tempat yang masih kosong. Biar saja mereka mau bilang apa tentang aku, aku tidak peduli sama sekali.

Ah, kenapa luhan menuju ke arahku apakah dia ingin makan bersamaku, cih tidak tau diri aku tidak akan pernah mau makan bersamanya membuatku tidak nafsu makan saja.

"Shixun, kenapa kau tidak makan? Makanlah, ige kuberikan kimchiku, kau suka kimchi kan? makanlah," ucap luhan sambil menyendokkan sup rumput laut kemulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak seolah kau mengenalku,"

Aku menumpahkan seluruh makanan yang ada dipiringku ke piring luhan dan melempar piringku begiru saja, menyebalkan, aku akan kekelas saja. Uh, karena insiden aku melempar piring di kafetaria tadi orang-orang berbicara tentangku benar-benar sekolah yang buruk kalau bukan paksaan hyungku aku akan pindah sekolah saja.

"Hei, jadi kau yang bernama Sehun,"

TBC

Authornote : maaf yah Luhannya belom terlalu muncul, insyaallah dichapter depan dia lebih banyak munculnya


End file.
